It is well known in baseball, particularly in "hard-ball", where a small, hard baseball is used, that batters hit in the head with a baseball may suffer severe injury. To minimize such injury, various batting helmets are now in use. For the most part, such batting helmets comprise a plastic shell that is worn atop a batter's normal uniform cap or in place of the normal uniform cap. Such helmets may have a projection on one side or the other, dependent upon whether a batter is batting right-handedly or left-handedly, which projection substantially covers the ear of the batter which would face the pitcher.
The known batting helmets have provided minimally adequate protection for batters. However, there has been a serious need for a batting helmet which would more effectively protect the batter from the consequences of being hit by a baseball.